


Rewards

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Kurt makes Blaine a surprise.





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

It took some planning.

He didn't want Blaine to know what he was doing, either, so he waited until Blaine had left for a laundry run that evening before setting to work.  Pulling ingredients from the shelves, he set them down on the counter carefully, preheating the oven as he went.  Without wasting a moment, he fetched the gluten free flour from his room, digging it from his closet with a grin.  He'd hesitated at the store, unsure if he felt more comfortable purchasing premade cookies or starting from scratch, but he'd liked the idea of being able to make them his own way.  Plus, he had plans for these cookies, and they couldn't fall short of his desires because he chickened out and used a prepared substitute.

Humming as he worked, he spared only an occasional glance at the doorway, knowing that he would hear Blaine before he would see him.  With fading sunlight streaming in through one of the windows to illuminate him and his work, Kurt felt refreshingly at ease as he mixed and stirred and molded cookie shapes out of the dough, arranging them onto a tray in straight rows.

To their credit, they looked promising, even if the batter clumped differently than he was used to.  Setting the timer and popping the first batch in the oven, Kurt hummed as he set his phone on the table and put on his Warblers' set list, knowing that Blaine would tease him if he heard about it but not caring as he touched up the apartment, straightening cushions and collecting books haphazardly scattered around the room.

He'd just finished rearranging the bathroom shelves when the timer went off.  Crossing the space and removing the cookies before they could burn, he inhaled the warm cookie sent and felt relief course through him.  Already putting the second batch into the oven, he reached out for a single crisp cookie -- they didn't rise the same way as his did, and they were smaller, but at least they looked like cookies -- and took one delicate bite.

Oh my God.

Delight spreading across his face as he chewed, he let out a laugh of sheer relief as he munched away on his prize, wandering deeper into the apartment once more.

It wasn't always easy, accommodating Blaine's gluten allergy, and there had certainly been days when Kurt had had to remind him (gently, but repeatedly) that he would regret it if he ate a pot of pasta or a loaf of bread.  Luckily, those days had become fewer and farther between as Blaine's palate had adjusted.  Kurt's had, too; meals were a shared experience and he liked being able to cook for both of them, or vice-versa, without needing to make entirely separate dishes.  Blaine still looked longingly at the bread and pasta that Kurt, indulging his own weaknesses, occasionally brought home, but for the most part he tolerated the arrangement exceptionally well.

Sweets -- chocolate being the rare but glorious alternative -- had been off-limits for a while.  Still, Kurt wanted to indulge him, and he wanted to show him that it was still possible to enjoy snacks that weren't always fruit-based or otherwise wheat-free.  Cookies offered the perfect solution.

Pulling the second batch out of the oven and turning it off, he set it next to the first and surveyed his work with a beaming smile.

It was just getting dark outside by the time Kurt heard footsteps outside the loft door.  Turning off his phone seconds before the door creaked open, he looked over nonchalantly from his sprawl on the couch as Blaine, bearing two fresh loads of laundry, ambled inside.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, sounding tired but satisfied as he set the basket aside.  "What's that smell?"

There was a sort of wary hopefulness in his eyes that Kurt didn't miss as he smiled and said, "Check the kitchen."

Given the open concept of the loft, Blaine's joyful exclamation -- "Oh my God, Kurt--" was almost immediate, even as he crossed the room quickly to confirm what he'd seen.  "Are these--?"

"Mmmhmm."

Hesitating, Blaine asked, "You sure?"

Kurt nodded, climbing to his own feet just as Blaine took the first bite.

"Oh, this is amazing," he groaned, eyelids sliding shut in pleasure as Kurt ambled up beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist.  "You are seriously amazing."  He tilted his head to press a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, refocusing his attention on the cookies as he carefully devoured three of them in half as many minutes.

"Don't eat all of them at once," Kurt teased, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder and rocking them lightly, arms around his belly.

"Mmmm."

"Blaine," Kurt warned, tugging him lightly.  "No."

"But--"

"No."

Pouting, Blaine turned in Kurt's arms and hugged him properly, sighing deeply in satisfaction against his shoulder.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?  Because I really do."

"Once or twice," Kurt said, raking a hand up and down his spine and feeling a smile curl his lips.  "I love you, too."

Love, of course, didn't prevent him from telling Blaine off for sneaking out of the bedroom at three in the morning to snag two more cookies, but it did allow him to cuddle his satisfied and cozy fiancée when they returned to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
